Es mejor elegir bien tus amistades, pueden usarte para su conveniencia
by scaar15
Summary: Kagura y Sougo despiertan desnudos en una cama, Kondou en una jaula con una gorila en celo, Yamazaki en el bar de Otose junto a Tama, Gintoki en una jaula con leones, Hijikata con ketchup y Shinpachi junto a un okama. Mal summary, pero si quieres saber la espeluznante verdad detrás de esto entra a leer este fic.
1. Chapter 1

Kagura se encontraba roncando, en un momento se cayó del futon que se encontraba en el armario haciendo que se despertara.- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo es que me caí del armario?- Pregunto refregándose los ojos.- ¿Acaso Gin-chan dejo la puerta abierta? – Se levantó y enseguida noto que no estaba en la Yorozuya.- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto al ver una gran cama con un bulto bajo las sabanas. Kagura comenzó a sudar pensando quién demonios estaría ahí. Dejo de pensar en ello cuando noto que se encontraba desnuda, y lo único que la tapaba era la parte superior del traje de los ladrones de impuestos conocidos como "shinsengumi"- Tengo un mal presentimiento… - Pensó Kagura mientras comenzó a sudar más aún. Estaba aterrada, y no era de extrañar. Estaba en un lugar completamente desconocido, estaba desnuda con solo una campera del shinsengumi, y sobre todas las cosas ¡Había alguien debajo de las sabanas! Tomo coraje luego de tragar saliva, corrió un poco la sabana para dejar al descubierto que quien estaba allí era el sádico, y se encontraba con el pecho descubierto. Kagura volvió a taparlo con las sabanas.- Es una ilusión.- Pensó un poco calmada, y corrió nuevamente las sabanas y Sougo comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos y la miro; nuevamente Kagura le tapo el rostro.- No, no. Es imposible.- Nuevamente corrió las sabanas y Sougo se encontraba con un rostro horrorizado tras ver a Kagura. Definitivamente se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, no sabía porque demonios estaba allí.- ¡No, definitivamente no! – Volvió a tapar y destapar el rostro de Sougo.- ¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO! –

…

Mientras, Gin se encontraba en la Yorozuya durmiendo cómodamente.- No capitán, yo seré el rey de los piratas… -Murmuraba el permanente de plata mientras dormía y se aferraba a su almohada.- Capitán, ¿no cree que esta almohada está muy suave? – Siguió murmurando mientras sonreía y abrazaba con más fuerza a su almohada, pero un mal olor le hizo despertar.- ¿Uh? – Miro al frente de el sin entender que era lo que estaba viendo.- ¿Qué es este asterisco? – Pregunto al ver una clara forma de asterisco color piel.- ¿Y-Y estas bolas? – Comenzó a dudar un poco. Miro su "almohada" que en realidad era una gran cola; Gin comenzó a sudar aún más y giro su cabeza como un robot para ver donde estaba. Vio a su alrededor una gran manada de leones durmiendo.- ¡¿Por qué?! – Pregunto exaltado al notar que estaba en una jaula de un zoológico con varios leones alrededor.- ¿Por qué demonios estoy en un zoológico? ¡¿No podía haberme tocado una jaula con lindos conejitos al menos?! – Pregunto desesperado haciendo que los leones se despertaran y gruñeran al ver a Gin.- D-Demonios… - Pensó, mientras que los leones se encontraban con sus dientes apretados a punto de saltarle a Gin para devorarlo.- ¡O-Oigan! ¡N-N-No me hagan nada, yo soy un amante de los felinos! ¡Me encantan los leones! – Dijo moviendo sus manos de aquí para allá.- ¡Adoro sus melenas y sus anos con forma de asterisco! – Exclamo aterrorizado, pero los leones no hicieron caso a sus palabras y saltaron encima de él.- ¡NOOOO! ¡DETENGANSEEEEE! – Se le escucho decir a Gin por última vez.

…

Shinpachi se encontraba dormido, un tanto incómodo. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá, de a poco fue despertando pero no abrió sus ojos.- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Me dormí en el sofá? – Se preguntó mientras apretaba sus dientes.- Diablos, me duele la cabeza. No recuerdo cómo es que llegue a parar al sofá.- De a poco abrió sus ojos y se encontró con una silueta durmiendo a su lado (no veía muy bien, la vista se le nublaba al no tener puestos sus lentes), estaba abrazado a él. Era una silueta muy femenina, cabello corto, color naranja, delgada, con un rostro pacifico durmiendo.- ¿C-Como es que una bella chica esta…? – Pregunto mientras tomaba sus gafas y se las coloco. Enseguida deseo no habérsela puesto ya que esa silueta femenina no era más que un travesti.- ¡¿Por qué?! – Se preguntó Shinpachi desesperado.- ¡¿Cómo demonios llegue al bar okama de Saigou-san?! – Trato de zafarse de los brazos del okama, pero este no lo dejo ir y comenzó a despertarse.

-No te libraras tan fácil de mi Shinpachi-kun, no después de lo que paso anoche.- Dijo el okama Azumi (también conocido como Agomi), mientras iba estirando sus labios para besar a Shinpachi y este al escuchar esas palabras tenía una cara aún más horrorífica de la que había puesto anteriormente. …

Hijikata se encontraba durmiendo, muy incómodamente. Un olor espantoso lo hizo despertar.- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto al ver todo oscuro, quiso levantarse pero se golpeó la cabeza. Se sobo su cabeza y se alarmo al sentir una extraña sustancia en su cabello, la sintió liquida y un tanto pegajosa, sin mencionar el horrible hedor que había allí. Alzo sus manos para tocar el "techo" con el que se había golpeado, y logro abrirlo. Se encontraba en un contenedor de basura que estaba lleno de kétchup. Hijikata comenzó a desesperarse al ver ese producto rojo que tanto odiaba sobre él. Era tanto el shock que no pudo sostener la puerta del contenedor y este se cerró dejándolo encerrado con el kétchup.- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamo horrorizado. Su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. …

-Buenos días.- Escucho Yamazaki mientras abría de a poco sus ojos.-

-¿Eh? – Pregunto este al escuchar una voz robótica a su lado.-

-Gracias por anoche, gracias a ti pude recolectar nueva información.- Dijo Tama.

-¿Eh? – Volvió a preguntar Yamazaki, ya que aún no se había despertado del todo. Noto que estaba en el bar de Otose, este se encontraba desnudo tapado por una sabana, acostado en un sofá, mientras que Tama se vestía.- ¡¿Eeeeehh?! –

…

Por último, Kondou estaba durmiendo pacíficamente sobre un tronco. Cuando una gorila vino a despertarlo.- ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¡No soy un gorila, maldita gorila alzada! – Exclamo molesto mientras bajaba de las ramas.- ¡Oigan! ¿No podrían ponerme en otra jaula? – Pregunto a uno de los cuidadores del zoológico.

-Lo siento gorila, no tenemos otra jaula. Además están emparejados para que tengan críos, vamos no seas vago y embarázala.- Comento el cuidador mientras le daba una banana.

-No, vengo hace unos días diciéndoles que no soy un gorila.- Dijo Kondou un tanto molesto.

-Claro, claro. Te daré una banana extra si te comportas, estamos a punto de abrir el zoológico, gori.- Este le entrego otra banana y Kondou se alegró, por lo que continuo en la jaula mientras comía su amada banana. En ese momento el gorila dejo de comer su banana al escuchar una voz gritando.- Esa voz… Me parece familiar.- Murmuro tratando de recordar.

La cuidadora de los leones (una mujer bella, cabello castaño, ojos azules, y unos grandes pechos) abrió la jaula de estos para darles de comer, cuando vio a un sujeto entre los leones.- ¿Quién es usted? – Pregunto desconcertada.- ¿Y que hace aquí? –

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo.- Contesto Gintoki mientras era lamido y mimoseado por los leones.- Creo que de alguna manera los halagos funcionaron.- La mujer escuchaba atenta.- Estas son bestias inteligentes, no debo bajar mi guardia. En cualquier momento cambiaran esos lindos rostros a unos rostros llenos de maldad y me devoraran.- Dijo mientras veía a los leones como lo lamian y se acurrucaban en sus piernas.

La cuidadora comenzó a reír.- ¿Ellos malvados? ¡No diga tonterías! – Exclamo entre risas.- Estos lindos leones no serían capaces de herir a nadie.- Dijo mientras extendía sus brazos a uno de los leones, este le salto para lamerle la cara.- ¿No es así Simba? – Comenzó a acariciar la melena del león, y este se acurrucaba en el gran pecho de esta.

Gintoki trago saliva y se lanzó empujando al león y él se acurruco en el pecho de la joven.- De hecho, yo anteriormente era un león, pero por la noche evolucione. Aun así no dejo mis instintos felinos.- Dijo haciéndose el tonto para abrazar a la linda joven y apoyar su rostro en su gran pecho.

La chica no era ninguna estúpida, su vena se marcó y le pego una gran paliza que lo mando a volar, haciendo que Gin se golpeara con la jaula de los gorilas.- ¡Oh! ¡El tipo de la Yorozuya! – Exclamo Kondou al ver a Gin entre las rejas de la jaula.

-¿Uh? ¿Gorila? ¿Trabajas aquí? Eso es bueno, debes aprovechar tus parecidos con los gorilas para ganar dinero, ¿Cuánto te pagan por estar aquí? – Pregunto un tanto inconsciente.-

-Me gustaría decir que me están pagando para esto, pero las personas de aquí son estúpidas, en verdad piensan que soy un gorila. ¿Acaso son ciegos que no reconocen que soy un humano? – Pregunto molesto.

-No, la verdad es que los apoyo totalmente. Cualquiera pensaría que eres un completo gorila.- Contesto Gin con su cara de cansancio habitual.-

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Kondou.

-Ni yo lo sé, hoy desperté y estaba en la jaula de los leones.- Dijo mientras trata de sacar su cabeza de entre las rejas.

-Ah, ¿entonces eras tú el que grito hace un rato? –

-Sí, ¿y tú que haces aquí? – Pregunto al poder salirse de entre las rejas.

Kondou guardo silencio por unos segundos.- Todo empezó cuando fui a un sauna… Al salir de allí habían robado mis ropas del shinsengumi, y tuve que taparme con una toalla. –Dijo entre sollozos.- Y al salir de allí las personas no me reconocieron y pensaron que era un gorila.- Comenzando a llorar.- ¡Y luego vinieron protección animal y me sedaron y cuando desperté estaba en esta jaula con esa gorila en celo! – Exclamo llorando y señalando a la gorila.

Gin lo miro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, mientras que el gori seguía llorando.- No sé si reír o llorar con tu historia.- …

-Oye china ¿Qué demonios paso anoche? – Pregunto Sougo desesperado poniéndose los pantalones.

-¡Que se yo! ¡¿Y porque demonios no está mi ropa aquí?! – Pregunto muy sonrojada ya que seguía sin ropa y solo llevaba la chaqueta del shinsengumi de Sougo.-

-¡Oye devuélveme eso! – Exclamo refiriéndose a su chaqueta.-

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es lo único que tengo! – Exclamo apretando con fuerza la chaqueta.- ¡No te la daré! –

-Ya perdí el reemplazo para esa chaqueta, solo me queda esa. ¡Devuélvela! – Exclamo tirando de la chaqueta, pero Kagura se resistía. Ambos comenzaron a pelear, pero la preocupación por saber que paso los hizo detenerse enseguida. Los dos se sentaron en la cama pensando.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Kagura preocupada.

-Solo sé que lo que haya pasado, no es bueno.- Comento Sougo al ver a Kagura prácticamente desnuda.

-Deja de mirarme, idiota.- Dijo Kagura mientras metía dos dedos en la nariz de Sougo.- ¿Qué dirán Gin-chan y Shinpachi de esto? –

-¿Eso realmente importa? Yo estoy más preocupado por mí, ¿Cómo sé que no tienes alguna extraña enfermedad? –

-¿Acaso eres idiota? ¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad! – Exclamo Kagura molesta, luego suspiro.- Por el momento solo ve a conseguirme ropa.-

-B-Bien.- Acepto ya que estaba desesperado por irse de allí, pero si la china no tenía ropa no podía irse, ya que la única prenda que tenía era su chaqueta y quedaría al descubierto que pasaron la noche juntos. …

Shinpachi se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Edo siendo perseguido por Azumi.- ¡No escaparas de mi Shinpachi-kun! ~ -

-¡Demonios! – Pensó Shinpachi mientras seguía corriendo. Cuando se adelantó aún más de Azumi aprovecho para esconderse en un callejón.-

-¿Dónde estás Shinpachi-kun? ~ - Pregunto Azumi buscándolo.-

Cuando se fue Shinpachi aprovecho para ir corriendo a la Yorozuya.- ¿Qué mierda fue lo que paso anoche? – Pregunto desesperado.- ¿Acaso yo y el…? ¡Noooooooooo! – Exclamo con desagrado.- ¿En dónde están Gin-san y Kagura-chan? Bueno no importa, no quiero que se enteren de esto…

_-¿Qué? ¿Te acostaste con un travesti? – Preguntaba Kagura con un tono burlón.-_

_-No sabía que estabas tan desesperado por perder tu virginidad Shinpachi-kun.- Decía Gin en tono burlón.-_

-¡Seguro dirían algo como eso! – Exclamo Shinpachi arrancándose los pelos. En ese momento sonó el timbre, y Shinpachi abrió un poco desconfiado pero se llevó una sorpresa.- ¿Yamazaki-san? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –

-¡Shinpachi-kun! ¡Hice algo terrible! – Exclamo desesperado.-

-¿Q-Que hiciste? – Pregunto Shinpachi haciéndolo pasar a la Yorozuya.

…

Mientras, en el shinsengumi, todos estaban preocupados por la desaparición de Kondou de hacía unos días, y la de Sougo ahora. Pero sobre todo estaban preocupados por su Vicecomandante.- Oigan ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Pregunto uno de los hombres del shinsengumi.-

-El Vicecomandante esta… -Dijo uno a punto de llorar.- ¡Está entrando en un gran trauma! –

Varios comenzaron a llorar, mientras que Hijikata se encontraba en su habitación acostado, abrazando a su amado pote de mayonesa y chupándose el dedo. -¿Pero qué fue lo que paso exactamente? – Pregunto uno del shinsengumi.-

-No lo sabemos, lo encontramos en un contenedor de basura, estaba encerrado con mucho kétchup alrededor.- Dijo uno entre lágrimas.- Cuando abrimos el contenedor el ya… No estaba más entre nosotros… -Dijo al recordar a Hijikata hecho una bolita en el contenedor, mientras se chupaba el dedo y murmuraba "kétchup, kétchup, kétchup…" –…

-Bien Gintoki-san, como su primer día de cuidador, tendrá que pasear al gorila.- Dijo la joven hermosa de pechos grandes.

-¿En qué momento comencé a trabajar aquí? – Pregunto Gin mientras tenía una correa en su mano que llevaba atado a Kondou.

-Bien, yo ya me voy.- Dijo sonriente mientras se marchaba.

-¡O-Oye, espera! – Exclamo Gin pero Kondou lo detuvo.- ¿Qué haces gorila? Suéltame.-

-No, esta es una buena chance para irme de aquí. Ayúdame a escapar Yorozuya.- Dijo serio mientras que Gin le miraba serio también.-

-Bien.- Dijo Gin mientras buscaba en su bolso.- Ten una banana y compórtate ¿si, gori? – Pregunto alegre y a Kondou se le marco una vena.-

-¡Idiota! – Exclamo pegándole un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer rendido al suelo, mientras que Kondou tomo la banana y comenzó a comerla.- …

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con Tama-sa- Exclamo Shinpachi pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Shhh! ¡No lo digas tan alto! – Exclamo murmurando Yamazaki mientras le tapaba la boca a Shinpachi con su mano.-

-Pero… ¿Cómo fue eso posible? –

-No lo sé… No lo sé, pero… -Apretó su puño con fuerza.- Pero… ¡No sé por qué ahora esa robot me parece realmente linda! – Exclamo apenado y desesperado, haciendo que Shinpachi se sorprendiera.-

-Yamazaki-san… -

-Shinpachi-kun, dime ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? – Pregunto sacudiéndolo.

-Bueno… Si te acostaste con ella deberías tomar parte de la responsabilidad, además de que acabas de admitir que te parece linda. ¿Qué tal si le pides que salga contigo? –

-¿Salir? ¡Es una robot! ¡No hay manera de que me acepte! –

-Tama-san es una buena chica, seguro te aceptara si se lo pides.- Dijo sonriente.-

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto dudoso.

-¡Sí! –…

-¿Qué demonios me paso? – Preguntaba Kagura caminando por las calles de Edo vestida con un vestido rosa, y un sombrero de paja para taparse del sol.- ¿Por qué demonios estaba contigo? –

-Te dije que no lo recuerdo, yo también quiero saber porque mierda tenía que despertarme al lado de un monstruo. –

-¿Qué dijiste imbécil? – Pregunto irritada.

-No es momento de pelear, tenemos que descubrir que fue lo que paso.- Dijo caminando serio.

Kagura dejo de caminar.- Yo no quiero saber qué fue lo que paso.- Dijo seria.-

-¿Y piensas vivir el resto de tu vida preguntándote que fue lo que paso? No me hagas reír. Es mejor que lo sepas y aceptes los hechos.-

-¡No quiero escuchar un "si, perdiste tu dignidad con aquel idiota"! ¡Quiero seguir siendo una niña! –

-Pues te tengo una mala noticia. No eres más una niña.- Dijo sonriendo aterradoramente.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí estúpido sádico! – Se lanzó arriba de él y comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Ya no eres una niña, solo eres una inmadura! – Exclamo Sougo defendiéndose de los ataques de Kagura.- ¡Estas por tener 15 años, idiota! –

-¡Y tú 19 y sigues siendo un imbécil! – Siguieron peleando mientras las personas los miraban como se golpeaban en medio de la calle.

-¡Bien, deténganse ustedes dos! – Les detuvo una voz un tanto gay.-

-¿Uh? ¿Hijikata-san? – Pregunto Sougo al casi no reconocer al Vicecomandante que ahora tenía una expresión tímida y asustada.

-¡Vicecomandante! – Exclamo uno de los hombres del shinsengumi que venía corriendo.- ¡Le dije que no hace falta que trabaje, nosotros nos haremos cargo! –

-No, no. Estoy bien, enserio.- Dijo tímidamente, mientras que Kagura y Sougo lo observaban sin ninguna expresión.- Oigan chicos, no está bien que peleen en la calle. Por favor deténganse ¿sí? – Pregunto con un tono un tanto afeminado.

-¿Qué te sucede ladrón de impuestos? ¿Dónde quedo el "hombre genial que no teme a nada y que es el más frívolo de todos"? – Pregunto Kagura.

-Ese sobrenombre es muy largo.- Comento Sougo.

Hijikata rio un poco.- ¿Qué estás diciendo, tonta? Sigo siendo yo.- Comento alegre.

Sougo se acercó al hombre del shinsengumi.- Oye, ¿Qué le pasa a este? ¿Finalmente salió del closet?- Le dijo al oído.

-No lo que sucede es que… Está en un trauma.-

-¿Un trauma? –

-Sí, esta mañana los demás hombres lo encontraron en un contenedor de basura rodeado de kétchup, y bueno ya sabe… A él le aterra el kétchup, no soporta verlo. Y luego de que lo sacamos de ahí comenzó a actuar extraño, por lo que deducimos que está en una especie de trauma.- Dijo un tanto preocupado.

-No me digas.- Dijo Sougo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.- Enseguida vuelvo.- Dijo yéndose corriendo.

-¡Capitán Okita! ¡¿A dónde va?! – Pregunto el hombre del shinsengumi.

-Oye Mayora, en verdad me preocupas. ¿Qué te sucedió? – Pregunto Kagura.

-Te dije que no es nada, gracias por preocuparte por mi.- Dijo sonriendo un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? Idiota.- Dijo con un tono de desagrado.

Hijikata rio.- No lo sé, ¿Por qué será? – Volvió a reír mientras Kagura le miraba sin expresión.- Bueno, volvamos al cuartel.- Le dijo al hombre del shinsengumi, pero cuando se dio la vuelta vio una sustancia roja con ese olor… Ese horrible olor a kétchup. Era Sougo quien traía un pote de kétchup en su mano. Hijikata salto del susto al ver esa asquerosa cosa roja cayendo en brazos de Kagura.

-Esto es patético.- Dijo Kagura mientras tenía a Hijikata en brazos.

-¿Q-Q-Que estás haciendo Sougo? – Pregunto Hijikata aterrado mientras veía que Sougo se acercaba a él.-

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué sucede Hijikata-san? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a un simple aderezo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.-

-Capitán Okita deténgase.- Dijo el hombre del shinsengumi, pero Sougo lo ignoro.

-C-Claro que no le tengo miedo, ¿eso sería estúpido verdad? – Dijo sudando.-

-¿Te gusta el kétchup? – Pregunto serio.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Hijikata un tanto aturdido.

-Pregunte que si…-Se fue acercando.- ¿TE GUSTA EL KETCHUP? – Pregunto exaltado mientras introducía el kétchup en la boca de Hijikata muy bruscamente.-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamo Hijikata al sentir esa cosa asquerosa en su boca.

Unos segundos después Hijikata se encontraba sin vida en el suelo.- ¡Capitán, lo mato! – Exclamo el hombre del shinsengumi.

-No está muerto, solo se le fue el alma.- Dijo despreocupado.

-¡Eso es horrible! – Exclamo el hombre del shinsengumi.

-Oye china, ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Sougo al ver que Kagura se iba.

-Me voy a casa.- Dijo seria.

-Supongo que no debe ser necesario pedirte que no digas nada.-

-¿eh? – Pregunto el hombre del shinsengumi.

-Lo se.- Dijo Kagura seria mientras se iba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? –

-Nada de tu conveniencia. Vamos, lleva a Mayora 13 al cuartel.-


	2. Chapter 2

-De alguna forma logramos escapar.- Dijo Kondou ya estando en la calle.

-Sí, así es.- Comento Gintoki.

-Pero… ¿Por qué sigues trayéndome con la correa? ¿Es que te divierten estas cosas Yorozuya? – Pregunto el gorila con un collar en su cuello al cual le salía una cadena, la cual tenía Gintoki en sus manos.

-Si estas insinuando que soy un masoquista te equivocas. Para eso está aquella loca.- Señalo a un poste de luz, dio unos pasos y lanzo su espada de madera haciendo que una peli violeta cayera al suelo.

-¡O-Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Kondou.

-Eso me pregunto yo.- Contesto Gin dirigiéndose a Sacchan.- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –

-¿Q-Que haces Gin-san? – Pregunto Sacchan levantándose.- No sigas tratándome así… O sino… -Saco un látigo de vaya a saber de dónde lo saco.- ¡No abra más juego sado-maso entre nosotros! – Exclamo en tono doloroso.

-¡¿Y cuándo rayos hemos jugado sado-maso juntos?! ¡¿Y porque lo dices como si te doliera en el alma, eh?! –

En ese momento Sacchan vio que Gintoki llevaba una cadena que daba al cuello del gorila que se encontraba sin camisa. En ese momento Sacchan se deprimió.- Ya veo, con que bates para el otro lado. He sido una tonta.- Dio media vuelta.- ¡Jamás pensé que estabas jugando conmigo Gin-san! ¡Y pensar que elegiste a alguien más para jugar sado-maso! ¡Y que encima sea un gorila! – Exclamo a punto de llorar.

-¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! – Exclamo Kondou.

-¿En qué momento jugué contigo? ¿En qué momento me involucre contigo? ¿Y puedes dejar de mencionar los juegos sado-maso que jamás existieron? – Pregunto Gin ya cansado.

-No lo permitiré… No permitiré… ¡Que Gin-san se divierta más con un sucio gorila que conmigo! – Exclamo lanzando una patada dirigida a Kondou. Este cayó al suelo inmediatamente.- Bien Gin-san, ya me desasí del gorila, ¿Qué me toca ahora? – Pregunto insinuándosele.

Gintoki le dio la cadena a Sacchan.- Te toca cuidar al gorila.- Dijo mientras se iba.

-¿Qué? ¡E-Espera! – Exclamo Sacchan sin entender.

-Nos vemos.- Saludo con su mano a lo lejos.

Sacchan y Kondou se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, y esta le lanzo varios kunais.- ¡Piérdete! – Kondou de alguna manera logro evadir los ataques y se fue corriendo hacia el shinsengumi. …

Kagura estaba llegando a la Yorozuya, para su sorpresa no había nadie.- ¿A dónde se abran ido aquellos dos? Bueno, es mejor que no estén, si no estarían preguntando porque estoy vestida así y que hice con mi ropa…- Comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado y se sonrojo.- ¡No puede estar pasándome esto! ¡Por favor que alguien me diga que no paso lo que creo que paso! – Exclamo arrancándose los pelos.- ¿Qué dirían aquellos dos si se enteran? Peor, ¡¿Qué diría papi de todo esto?! – Tapo su rostro con sus manos.- Maldito sádico… Por tu bien espero que yo siga siendo una niña, o prepárate para recibir una gran paliza junto a una orden judicial por violación.- …

Mientras, en el shinsengumi, Okita e Hijikata estaban de vuelta, al igual que Kondou y Yamazaki, este último acompañado de Shinpachi.- ¿Estás seguro de esto Shinpachi-kun? – Pregunto Yamazaki un tanto apenado.

-¡Claro que sí! Como dije, Tama-san es buena persona. Además, si ya pasaron por "eso" de seguro te aceptara, ya que una parte importante de ella que está relacionada contigo esta guardada en sus archivos, para ella ya no eres un desconocido.-

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto Sougo entrando sin anticipación.-

-¡C-Capitán Okita! Me asusto.- Dijo Yamazaki.

-¿Qué está haciendo el aquí?-

-E-Está ayudándome con algo.-

-Bueno, si es Shinpachi-kun está bien. Después de todo el artículo 46 que impuso Kondou-san dice que cualquiera que se relacione con los tipos de la Yorozuya debe hacer harakiri, a menos de que se trate de su cuñado Shinpachi.-

-¿Cómo que cuñado? ¿En qué momento mi hermana lo acepto? – Pregunto Shinpachi irritado.

-Más te vale no traer a otra molestia como la china, si es el jefe supongo que está bien.-

-¿Por qué tanta rivalidad con Kagura-chan? – Pregunto Shinpachi en el mismo tono de antes.

-Entendido capitán.-

-Bien, yo me voy por carne. Esta noche celebramos que Kondou-san haya regresado después de una semana.-

-Es verdad, hacía mucho que no estaba aquí… Me tenía preocupado.- Comento Yamazaki.

Sougo se marchó, dejando a Shinpachi y Yamazaki continuar con su plan para pedirle salir a Tama. …

Gintoki estaba volviendo a la Yorozuya.- Ya llegue.- Exclamo y lo recibió Kagura.

-Oh, bienvenido Gin-chan, ¿en dónde te habías metido? –

-No sé porque estúpida razón me desperté en una jaula con leones.- Comento algo molesto.

-¿Leones? – Pregunto sin expresión alguna.- ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? –

-Los leones no son ningún problema para alguien tan poderoso como yo, pero… No pude contra la belleza de una leona.- Dijo recordando a la chica de pechos grandes.

-¿Qué es ese "piropo" tan idiota? ¿No podías inventarte algo mejor? –

-Cállate, por cierto ¿Dónde está Patsuan? –

-Ni idea.-

-Bueno, él se perderá la gran noticia.-

-¿Qué gran noticia? – Pregunto Kagura intrigada.

Un brillo salió del ojo derecho de Gintoki, y de su faja saco una pequeña cantidad de dinero.- Esta noche cenaremos carne.- Sonrió satisfactoriamente.

Kagura quedo con la boca abierta y con sus ojos llenos de brillos.- ¡Gin-chan! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Pregunto sorprendida.

-Me lo dieron por pasear a un sucio gorila, y lo demás lo pedí prestado.- Dijo para no decir "me lo robe" –

-¡Genial! –

-Así es, pero yo ahora estoy cansado. Kagura-chan ¿podrías ir tú? – Dijo como en tono de padre que acababa de volver del trabajo.

-¡Aye aye sir! – Exclamo Kagura mientras tomaba el dinero y salía corriendo.

…

-Comandante por favor… Hable con el vicecomandante.- Decian los hombres del shinsengumi.

Kondou abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hijikata y lo vio durmiendo con los ojos abiertos en posición fetal mientras se chupaba el dedo gordo. Kondou quedo horrorizado.

…

Mientras, Sougo estaba llegando a la carnicería, cuando iba a entrar una voz lo detuvo.- ¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Cómo que ya cerró?! – Exclamo Kagura.

-Así es niña, estamos cerrando. Vuelve mañana.-

-¡Pero quiero la carne para hoy! –

-No puedo hacer nada, solo sigo ordenes.-

-Tsk, rayos.- Murmuro mientras daba media vuelta.- Esta loco si piensa que voy a rendirme así como así.- Pensó Kagura con malicia, y se dirigió a la parte trasera de la carnicería. Como Sougo había escuchado todo decidió seguir a la china, tal vez ella sabía de alguna carnicería cerca, después de todo él también quería la carne para hoy.

En vez de eso descubrió a la china entrando a la parte donde guardan toda la carne que parecía una gran heladera por lo helado que estaba ahí dentro.- Oye, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Pregunto Sougo al ver a Kagura quien estaba debatiéndose que carne llevar.

-¿De dónde saliste tú? Bueno da igual, no me estorbes.- Siguió con su debate.

-Entrar en propiedad ajena es un delito.- Comento Sougo, pero esta no le hizo caso y camino más adelante siguiendo con su debate.- Oye ¿me estas escuchando? –

En ese momento a ambos los alerto el sonido de una cerradura, para hacerlo más claro, el sonido de una llave cerrando una cerradura.- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Kagura.

Sougo se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla, pero le fue imposible.- Demonios, cerraron la puerta.-

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Kagura abrazándose a si misma por el intenso frio que hacia ahí dentro.- ¡Oye no juegues conmigo! – Exclamo corriendo hacia la puerta, comenzó a pegarle pero no pudo.

-¿No es suficiente el haber entrado a propiedad ajena que ahora estas tratando de destruirla? –

-¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Morirme aquí congelada? –

-Si lo deseas así no te detendré.- Sonrió con malicia.

-Imbécil.- Murmuro Kagura mientras empujaba la puerta, pero era tanto el frio que ella cada vez tenía menos fuerza y comenzó a temblar. …

Yamazaki y Shinpachi se dirigieron al bar de Otose.- Bien, buena suerte.- Dijo Shinpachi alegre.

-S-Si…- Dijo Yamazaki apenado y dudoso. Entro al bar y lo recibió Tama.

-Bienvenido, Yamazaki-sama.-

-¿Yamazaki-sama? – Pregunto Yamazaki un tanto incómodo.

-¿Tiene algún problema? –

-N-No, es solo que… No hace falta el "sama" –

-¿Por qué no? ¿No es más cortes referirse a alguien por "sama"? –

-E-Eh si, p-pero… No hace falta que lo uses conmigo.-Rio nervioso.- Después de todo soy tu amigo.- Volvió a reír.

-Oye Otose, mira eso.- Dijo Catherine.

-¿Mm? – Otose dirigió la mirada hacia Yamazaki y Tama y sonrió.- Parece que alguien está interesado en Tama, que tonto de su parte. Ella es una robot, no puede crear sentimientos así como así.-

-Así es. Es mejor que venga conmigo.- Dijo Catherine.

-Preferiría que este con Tama.- Dijo Otose sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.- Pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ese sujeto pueda hacer que surjan sentimientos humanos en Tama.-

-Entonces, ¿Cómo me refiero hacia ti? – Pregunto Tama.

-Solo dime Yamazaki, o Yamazaki-kun.- Sonrió apenas.

-Está bien, Yamazaki-kun-anpan.-

-¿De dónde salió ese "anpan"? ¿Estoy maldecido por el anpan hasta el final de mis días? – Pregunto Yamazaki.

-Yamazaki-kun hace rato que está parado hablándome, ¿no quiere sentarse? –

-N-No, está bien… De hecho, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.- Dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Qué es? –

Shinpachi observaba desde afuera la plática, al igual que Otose y Catherine. Estaban ansiosos por escuchar la pregunta tan esperada por parte de Yamazaki.

-Q-Quería preguntarte si… -Todos oían atentos.- ¿Q-Q-Quisieras salir conmigo? – Pregunto totalmente sonrojado.

-Claro.- Dijo Tama sin titubear. Yamazaki se alegró al igual que el resto. En ese momento Tama puso a Yamazaki en sus hombros y lo llevo fuera del bar de Otose.- Bien ya salimos afuera, fue un placer haberte ayudado.- Dijo mientras volvía al bar y todos se decepcionaron, incluso el mismo Yamazaki.

-¡No me refería de esa forma! – Exclamo molesto. …

Luego de ver ese acto arruinado por parte de Yamazaki y Tama, Shinpachi se dirigió a su casa.- Vaya dia…- Murmuro mientras se acostaba en su cama. En ese momento entro Otae.

-Shin-chan, te vi algo cansado asi que te traje un té y estas pasas de uva que acabo de comprar, dicen que son buenas para la memoria.- Dijo sonriente con una bandeja en las manos.

Shinpachi sonrió levemente.- Gracias hermana.- Sin dudas no era nada sin su hermana mayor.

Luego de un rato de comer pasas de uva, Shinpachi se durmió. Tuvo un sueño extraño en el que estaba en un bar okama y tenía relaciones con Azumi, pero más que un sueño sintió como si fuera un "Deja vu". En ese momento Shinpachi despertó totalmente pálido y muy asustado.- ¡MALDICION! ¡¿Esto lo causaron las pasas de uva?! ¡¿Tan efectivas son para la memoria?! – Shinpachi se recostó en posición fetal mientras chupaba su dedo pulgar, estaba en un trauma.

…

-Kondou-san ¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Toushi con voz afeminada mientras sostenía un pote de mayonesa. Cabe decir que estaba muy pálido y tembloroso.

-Estamos yendo a un psicólogo para ti Toushi.- Dijo Kondou preocupado mientras conducía la patrulla.-

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? – Pregunto sorprendido, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Kondou. Estaba muy adolorido por el trauma que estaba sufriendo su vicecomandante.

Luego de haberle hecho varias pruebas a Toushi en el psicólogo, este se alarmo.- ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunto el psicólogo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Kondou.

-¿Cómo es que el kétchup pueda hacerle esto a alguien? – Dijo serio mientras veía los exámenes de Hijikata.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? – Pregunto Hijikata.

-Debemos internarte. En el estado en el que estas no puedes seguir siendo policía, debes ser atendido urgentemente.- Dijo serio, y los otros dos se sorprendieron.

-N-No puede ser… - Dijo Toushi tomándose la cabeza.

Luego de un rato Toushi estaba en una cama con un chaleco de fuerza.- ¡OIIII! ¿A esto se referían con "ser atendido urgentemente"? ¡Me están tratando de loco! – Exclamo Hijikata muy molesto.

-Por su conducta puedo ver que es peligroso, esto es peor de lo que temía.- Dijo el psicólogo a Kondou.

-¡Cualquiera lo seria en mi situación! – Exclamo Hijikata.

-Toushi… Lo siento.- Dijo Kondou llorando.- Nunca pensé que el kétchup te haría tan mala persona…-

-¡No soy mala persona, ustedes lo son! ¡¿Por qué tienen que ponerme un chaleco de fuerza?! ¡¿Acaso estoy en un manicomio?! –

-Debemos irnos, podría empeorar si seguimos aquí.- Sugirió el psicólogo.-

-Claro…- Dijo Kondou llorando mientras ambos se iban.-

-¡Kondou-san! ¡Por favor no me dejes aquí! ¡Oye! – Era tarde, ambos se habían ido y le habían dejado en una habitación bajo llave.- ¡¿Es necesaria la llave?! ¡Ya tengo un chaleco de fuerza puesto! ¡Después de todo esto si es un manicomio! – …

Mientras, en la Yorozuya, Gintoki leía la jump tranquilamente, hasta que se percató de algo.- Kagura está tardando… Hace una hora fue a comprar la carne.- En ese momento se alarmo.- No es posible… Acaso ¿Tomo el dinero para irse a jugar? – Se asustó.- No, no, no. La carne le puede más, es una glotona después de todo.- Se relajó.- Pero, sigue siendo una niña estúpida, ¿Qué tal si en verdad fue a gastar MI dinero en estupideces de niñas? – Pregunto alarmado, resaltando el "Mi"- ¡Sera mejor que la vaya a buscar! – Dejo la jump de lado y tomo su espada.- ¡Sadaharu cuida de la casa! – Le dijo al perro, y este ladro.

…

-Oye, gran genio, ha pasado una hora de que estamos aquí y nadie vino a abrirnos.- Dijo Kagura prácticamente congelada.

-Entonces rompe la puerta.- Este también estaba prácticamente congelado.

-¡¿Te estas burlando de mí?! ¡Eso estaba por hacer hace una hora y me detuviste! ¡Ahora tengo tanto frio que no puedo ni moverme, idiota! – Exclamo muy molesta.

Sougo comenzó a observar el lugar.- Lo encontré.- Sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-¿El qué? –

-Mira.- Señalo el regulador de temperatura.- Ahora podremos subir la temperatura.- Se dirigió al regulador.

Kagura se alegró.- ¡Bien hecho ladrón de impuestos! Bien, déjame esto a mí.- También se dirigió al regulador empujando a Sougo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? Una bruta como tú lo rompería con apenas tocarlo.- Comenzó a empujar a Kagura lejos del regulador.

-Ohh, ¿estas aceptando que soy más fuerte que tú? – Pregunto en tono burlón.

-Yo no dije eso.- Dijo forcejeando el regulador, mientras seguía empujando a Kagura pero esta se resistía.- Aléjate, lo romperás.- Dijo con dificultad mientras la empujaba con más fuerza.

-Aléjate tú, tú estás estorbando.- Dijo mientras lo empujaba. Ambos movían el regulador hacia ambos lados, finalmente terminaron por romperlo cuando el regulador estaba en -10°.

-Genial, lo rompiste.- Dijo Sougo molesto.

-¿Yo lo rompí? ¡Tú no quisiste moverte! ¡Esto es tú culpa! – Exclamo defendiéndose.

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Tú fuiste la que se metió aquí en primer lugar! ¡Ahora por tu culpa moriremos congelados! – Exclamo molesto.

Era tanto el frío que Kagura no tenía ánimos ni para pelear.- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – Pregunto un tanto triste, no quería morir congelada.

-Tú no tienes fuerza como para romper esa puerta, y yo no traje mi espada. Solo nos queda esperar a que llegue el dueño y abra la puerta.- Dijo tranquilizándose y sentándose en el suelo junto a Kagura.


	3. Chapter 3

Gintoki partió en busca de Kagura.- ¡Esa mocosa…! ¡Espero que no se haya gastado MI dinero en sukonbu o en estupideces así! – Exclamo mientras corría rápidamente, en un momento tropezó con una roca, haciendo que cayera sobre los pechos de una joven.- ¿Uh? – Pregunto tocando uno de esos pechos con su mano.- La forma de este pecho… Se me hace familiar.- Comento con su frente azul y comenzó a sudar frio como loco.

-¿Q-Q-Q? –Tsukuyo no podía pronunciar bien ya que estaba completamente roja y muy avergonzada.- ¡¿Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?! – Pregunto exaltada lanzando a Gintoki hacia el río.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – Pregunto Gintoki desde el río.

-¡Eso te lo pregunto yo! ¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?! ¡Pervertido! – Exclamo aún muy sonrojada.

-¡Solo tropecé! ¡¿Quién querría manosearte los pechos!? ¡Estúpida! – Exclamo defendiéndose.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –

Ninguno de los dos noto que cierta pelivioleta los observaba detrás de un poste de luz. Esta apretó el poste con mucha fuerza haciendo que se rompiera.- ¿Q-Q-Que… Está pasando? – Pregunto alarmada.- ¡Oye Zensou! – Exclamo dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a su compañero ninja.- ¡Dijiste que harías que Gin-san y yo tengamos escenas sado-masoquistas! ¡Pero él esta con Tsukky! ¡Y encima está tratándola mal! – Comento mordiendo su labio.- ¡Aaah, maldita Tsukky! ¡Solo yo puedo ser mal tratada por Gin-san! –

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo inventar una escena tan falsa. Esto es solo una prueba, no es real.- Dijo Zensou leyendo la Jump.-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé pero…! –

-Entonces déjate de hablar y sigamos con esto, debemos mejorar nuestras técnicas.-

Sacchan apretó su puño con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior. Finalmente termino por marcharse junto a Zensou.

-¡Bien, dejaremos esto para después! Ahora yo estoy muy ocupado buscando a aquella mocosa.- Dijo Gintoki mientras se alejaba de Tsukuyo.

-¿A Kagura? – Pregunto Tsukuyo.

-Sí, ¿no la has visto? – Pregunto volviendo a ella.

-Creo… Creo que la vi, pero en ese momento estaba ocupada haciendo mandados para Hinowa, por lo que no tuve tiempo ni de saludarla.-

-¡Aaah, eso no me sirve de nada! – Comento frustrado y en tono grosero, haciendo molestar a Tsukuyo.

-Oye, solo quería ayudar.- Comento ofendida.

-Esa información no me ayuda para nada.- Comento molesto.

A Tsukuyo se le marco una vena, pero se agacho repentinamente para esquivar un kunai, el cual dio en la cabeza de Gintoki. -¿Quién fue? – Pregunto Tsukuyo al no saber quién era su enemigo.

-¡Solo yo puedo ser maltratada por Gin-san! ¡No dejare que te trate mal a ti también Tsukky! – Exclamo Sacchan mientras era retenida por Zensou.

-¡Idiota, lo arruinaras todo! – Exclamo Zensou.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo idiota?! – Pregunto Tsukuyo alarmada, mientras que a nadie le importo el hecho de que el kunai le haya dado en la cabeza a Gin, y que este ahora se esté ahogando en el río.

Zensou no pudo retener más a Sacchan, por lo que ambas comenzaron una pelea de kunais. Mientras que Gin seguía en el río inconsciente.

…...

En el internado de Hijikata, este sigue en su cama con su chaleco de fuerza. De pronto se abrió la puerta.- Hijikata-san, te hemos traído un compañero de cuarto nuevo.- Dijo el doctor, mientras hacía pasar a Shinpachi con un chaleco de fuerza.

-¡OIIIIII! ¡Aneue, dijiste que ibas a llevarme a un psicólogo! ¡¿Por qué estoy con un chaleco de fuerza?! – Pregunto Shinpachi alarmado mientras lo metieron en el mismo cuarto que a Hijikata.

-Lo siento Shin-chan, no sabía que tu trauma era tan grande.- Dijo Otae llorando.- Cuando te vi en tu habitación llorando chupándote el dedo… Supe que no había otra alternativa.- Lloró peor.

-¡Había otras alternativas! ¡Solo no quisiste pensarlas! – Exclamo Shinpachi irritado.

-Parece que su trauma lo está haciendo peligroso, mejor retirémonos.- Dijo el doctor.

-¡Cualquiera lo estaría en mi posición! ¡Oigan, esperen! – Exclamo, pero su hermana y el doctor ya se habían ido.

Hijikata rio levemente.- Eso no te servirá muchacho, aquí no escuchan a los dementes como nosotros.- Comento siniestramente.

-¿Uh? ¿Hijikata-san, que hace aquí? – Pregunto extrañado.

-¿No es obvio? – Pregunto de espaldas a Shinpachi, para luego voltear su cabeza y le dedico una mirada espeluznante.- Estoy aquí para pudrirme.- Comento en tono macabro, haciendo que Shinpachi sudara frío.

…...

El frío en la parte trasera de la carnicería era peor, había pasado otra hora más y nadie aparecía. -¿Q-Qué v-vamos a hacer s-si nadie a-aparece? – Pregunto Kagura tartamudeando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿N-No es o-obvio? – Pregunto Sougo tartamudeando.- M-Morire-emos c-congelados.- Dijo mientras estaba sentado en la esquina paralela a la esquina de donde estaba Kagura.

-¡N-No quiero m-morir! – Exclamo Kagura.

-¿E-Entonces q-que sugieres? – Pregunto un tanto fastidiado. Kagura guardo silencio ya que no tenía idea de que hacer al respecto. Estaba tan congelada que no tenías fuerzas para moverse. Fue cuando Sougo se levantó como pudo (ya que tenía pedazos de hielo formados a su alrededor) se sacó su chaqueta del shinsengumi y se la lanzo a Kagura.

-¿Q-Que haces? – Pregunto confundida.

-L-Le debo m-muchas cosas a-al Danna, e-esto es c-como una devolución. S-si mueres a-aquí, él m-me reprenderá t-toda la vida. N-No quiero d-deberle más n-nada.- Dijo orgulloso, Kagura se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Solo se tapó con la chaqueta de Sougo.

…...

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – Se preguntó Yamazaki.- No sé en donde se ha metido Shinpachi-kun… No sé a quién más pedirle ayuda…- Pensó desilusionado.

-_¡No seas cobarde! ¡Ve tú solo, no necesitas la ayuda de nadie!-_

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?! – Pregunto alarmado.

-_¡Soy yo! –_

-¿Quién…? – Pregunto mirando alrededor de su habitación del shinsengumi, pero no había nadie.

-_¡Aquí abajo idiota! –_

Yamazaki vio hacia abajo y se encontró con un anpan.- ¡¿Queeee?! ¡¿Finalmente enloquecí?! – Pregunto en voz alta.

_-¡Claro que no idiota!-_

-¿C-Como puede ser… Que esté hablando con un anpan? – Pregunto un tanto asustado.

_-Yo no soy un anpan. Soy la materialización de tu alma.-_

-¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendido.

-_¡Si, lo que escuchas! Hemos estado juntos en muchas circunstancias, muchos anpan han visto con sus propios ojos de lo que eres capaz.-_

-¿Los anpan tenían ojos? –

-_Has soportado el maltrato de tus superiores, has peleado contra enemigos mucho más fuertes que tú, has cumplido todas tus misiones no importa cuánto tiempo tenías que estar comiendo anpan, seguirías comiéndolos hasta completarlas. Sagaru Yamazaki, tú eres valiente. No necesitas la ayuda de nadie para conquistar a una chica, aún si ella es una robot. Todo lo que necesitas es… Comer anpan hasta completar tu misión.-_

Yamazaki quedo con la boca semi abierta, pero finalmente reacciono.- Es verdad, he soportado muchas cosas solo. No, ustedes siempre estaban conmigo.- Refiriéndose a los anpan.- ¡No necesito la ayuda de nadie más! – Exclamo levantándose de su lugar.- ¡Yo… Yo…! ¡Lo lograre! – Exclamo decidido mientras el anpan sonrió pacíficamente.

-_Así es como debe ser.-_ Dijo mientras se desvanecía, y se convertía en un rayo de luz que se metió dentro del cuerpo de Yamazaki.

-Gracias… Anpan.- Dijo Yamazaki mientras veía su estómago, donde el anpan se metió.- ¡Bien, me voy! – Exclamo mientras salía corriendo de allí, comiendo un anpan.

…...

Mientras, Hijikata le contaba lo que había pasado a Shinpachi. – Ehh, ya veo, con que eso paso.- Dijo Shinpachi con unas ojeras muy oscuras, y en tono espeluznante.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo es que fuiste a parar a esta pocilga? – Pregunto Hijikata en el mismo estado que Shinpachi.

-Solo diré que se deshicieron de mí. Como era el comediante serio yo no ganaba mucha popularidad, así que decidieron quitarme del medio.- Dijo con el mismo tono de antes.

-Nosotros sí que la tenemos difícil ¿eh? A uno lo echan por no ganar suficiente fama, y al otro por hacer referencia a un guerrero del pasado, ¿sabes cuantas quejas he recibido? Son un dolor de huevo.- Comento en el mismo tono de Shinpachi.

-¿No sería mejor que no existiéramos más? De esa manera el programa sería más famoso y aceptable ¿no lo crees? – Pregunto desanimado.

Hijikata no dijo nada por unos segundos.- Tienes razón.

En ese momento entro el doctor.- Bien chicos, aquí les traje sus tranquilizantes.- Dijo dándoles una pastilla a cada uno. Estos la tomaron sin quejarse.- Bien hecho, nos vemos más tarde.- Comento mientras se iba.

En ese momento Shinpachi e Hijikata sonrieron y sacaron la pastilla de su boca.- Bien, comienza el plan de los dementes suicida.- Comento Shinpachi mientras corría la pastilla con su pie debajo de la almohada. Hijikata hizo lo mismo.

…...

Luego de otra hora más, Kagura y Sougo estaban helados, eran un cubo de hielo. Kagura rompió la parte de arriba del hielo para poder insultar al idiota del shinsengumi.- ¡Oye, a-aún no ha v-venido nadie a s-sacarnos! ¡I-Idiota! – Exclamo mientras rompía el hielo que la apresaba.

Sougo rompió la parte de arriba de su cubo de hielo.- ¡¿Y q-qué quieres q-que haga?! –

-¡Q-Que mueras a-al menos! – Exclamo molesta.

Sougo rompió por completo el cubo de hielo que tenía alrededor, y luego de estar un rato callados, el rompió el hielo (no literalmente xD) – O-Oye, no d-duraremos mucho así.- Comento mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-¿Y q-qué sugieres que hagamos g-genio? – Pregunto tartamudeando, haciendo lo mismo que él.

-D-debemos darnos c-calor m-mutuamente, e-es lo único q-qué se me o-ocurre.- Dijo un tanto fastidiado.

-¡¿Q-Que!? – Pregunto alarmada.- ¡N-Ni lo sueñes, p-pervertido! –

-¿D-De qué te la d-das ahora? T-Te recuerdo q-que esta m-mañana ambos d-despertamos juntos c-como Dios nos t-trajo al mundo.-

-¡C-Cállate! ¡E-Estuve todo el m-maldito día tratando d-de borrar e-ese horrible r-recuerdo y t-tú no m-me ayudas en nada! – Exclamo tapando sus oídos.

-¿Y c-crees que e-es un lindo r-recuerdo para mí? A mí t-también me d-desagrada la idea d-de haber pasado l-la noche c-contigo, p-pero si queremos s-sobrevivir d-debemos cooperar.- Dijo molesto. Kagura dudo por unos minutos, pero finalmente acepto.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Sougo sentado. Se sentó entre sus piernas y Sougo la abrazo de mala gana. Kagura seguía tapándose con la chaqueta de Sougo. Ambos estaban incomodos, Sougo la abrazaba un tanto desagradado y Kagura miraba hacia otro lado para que no notara que estaba sonrojada.

-_¿Por qué mierda me sonrojo? –_Pensó Kagura muy irritada.

…...

-_No te preocupes Gin-san, yo te salvare.-_ Escucho Gin una voz masculina después de haber quedado inconsciente en el río luego de recibir ese kunai.

Gin abrió levemente los ojos y vio que unos labios estaban a punto de posarse sobre los suyos, miro al rostro de la persona que iba a besarlo y no era más ni nada menos que Hasegawa, alias MADAO. -_¡¿Ehhh?! _– Pensó Gin; quiso alejarlo pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Diviso que a unos pasos se encontraban Tsukuyo y Sacchan peleando, no notando el hecho de que Madao estaba a punto de hacerle respiración boca a boca, ya que pensaba que Gin se estaba ahogando.- _¡Oigan malditas idiotas! ¡Dejen de pelear y miren hacia acá! ¡¿Acaso no ven que un viejo inútil está a punto de besar a su amado Gin-san?! –_ Quiso gritar esas palabras, pero solo las podía decir en su mente. Como había dicho, su cuerpo no le respondía. Mientras que Madao se acercaba más y más a Gin.- _¡OIIIII!_ – Exclamo en su mente y cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

…...

Kondou había ido a comprar algunos remedios para su vice-comandante Toushi.- Toushi… Espero que no tengas un trauma muy fuerte… -Murmuro mientras iba caminando con tristeza, pero esa tristeza se borró al ver a su amada.- ¡OTAE-SAN! – Exclamo alegre, no notó que Otae estaba triste luego de haber dejado a su hermanito en ese manicomio. Al igual que Kondou, ella iba a comprar algunos remedios.

Kondou se lanzó hacia Otae, ésta volteo dejando ver a Kondou que ella estaba llorando. Kondou se sorprendió por completo mientras seguía en el aire. De pronto, una espada hizo que volara lejos de ella.- ¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a Tae-chan?! – Exclamo Kyuubei molesta al ver que Otae estaba llorando.

-Kyu-chan… -Murmuró Otae.

-Tae-chan ¿estás bien? – Pregunto Kyuubei preocupada bajando su guardia, fue cuando Kondou la empujo lejos.

-¡OTAE-SAN! ¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE?! – Pregunto alarmado, Otae grito y le pego un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que lo mando a volar. Para su mala suerte cayó sobre Kyuubei, y esta lo agarro de su chaqueta del shinsengumi y lo lanzo contra el suelo, haciendo que quedara totalmente inconsciente.

-Kyu-chan, creo que lo mataste.- Dijo en su tono habitual.

-¿Tú crees? – Pregunto inocente.

…...

Yamazaki fue hasta el bar de Otose, donde abrió la puerta bruscamente.- Oye muchacho, ¿Qué te pasa? Si la puerta se rompe tú la deberás pagar.- Menciono Otose, quien estaba al lado de Catherine. Se sorprendió al notar que el joven no le dio importancia a lo que dijo y camino seguro dentro del bar.- Oye ¿me estas escuchando? – Pregunto un tanto fastidiada.

Yamazaki la ignoro por completo y se dirigió a Tama, quien estaba limpiando.- Buenos días Yamazaki-kun-anpan.- Yamazaki no le respondió y la tomo de la muñeca. Tama rápidamente reacciono y tomo su escoba y empezó a lanzar fuego, que sorprendentemente Yamazaki esquivo con facilidad. Su mirada seria no había cambiado.

Cuando Tama dejo de lanzar fuego, Yamazaki rápidamente puso su rostro delante de Tama. Esta abrió un poco su boca de lo sorprendida que estaba. Yamazaki, aun sosteniendo a Tama de su muñeca, la atrajo hacia a él y la beso.- Vaya, vaya.- Comento Otose sorprendida.

Catherine se sorprendió muchísimo.- ¡¿Dónde está la cámara?! – Pregunto alarmada, pero Otose la golpeo en la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la escena.

Tama de a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, correspondiendo el beso.

…...

Luego de unas horas de estar en el manicomio, Hijikata y Shinpachi ya tenían varias pastillas tranquilizantes bajo sus almohadas.- Creo que ya hay suficientes Hijikata-san.- Comento Shinpachi con su tono habitual, pero con muchas ojeras.

-Sí, ya es la hora.- Menciono Hijikata. Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos.- Fue bueno haber compartido mis últimos momentos con el menos desagradable de la Yorozuya.- Dijo siendo "amable"-

-Sí, y yo con el menos desagradable del shinsengumi.- Menciono con una pacífica sonrisa. Ambos corrieron sus almohadas con sus pies (ya que aún seguían con sus chalecos de fuerza) y debajo de ellas habían muchas pastillas.- Me hubiese gustado haber escuchado una última canción de Otsu-chan.- Dijo llorando.

-Y yo un último cigarrillo.- Comento un tanto triste.- Pero, no me arrepiento de nada. Hay que ser hombre y aceptar su destino, y sobre todas las cosas… Aceptar su muerte.- Dijo seguro. Shinpachi asintió con la cabeza dejando de llorar.- Adiós, Shinpachi.- Dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

-Adiós, Hijikata-san.- Dijo seguro y ambos comenzaron a comerse las pastillas.

…...

Sougo estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero noto que Kagura estaba cada vez más blanca y mucho más fría que él. – O-Oye, ¿n-no me digas q-que estas a punto de m-morir? – Pregunto Sougo un tanto preocupado. A ambos los rodeaban muchos hielos luego de un rato de estar en la misma posición: Ella sentada sobre sus piernas, y el abrazándola.

-C-Cállate, d-déjame en p-paz.- Comento con su voz muy débil. Sougo comenzó a preocuparse de que la china podría morir, a pesar de ser su rival él no quería que ella muriera.

-D-Déjate de b-bromas, ¿A q-quien molestare s-si tú te v-vas? – Pregunto con su tono habitual. Kagura no le respondió, estaba muriendo. Sougo la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía con tal de darle calor. Pero era imposible, el "calor" ya no estaba en esa habitación, todo lo que había era hielo y más hielo. Bueno, y carne cruda.

-_¿Qué hago?_ – Pensó Sougo desesperado, realmente no quería que ella muera, así que se puso a meditar. Recordó que la china se molesta y se sonroja con el más mínimo contacto que tenga con él, así que se le ocurrió una nueva manera de darle calor, y esa era que ella misma generara su propio calor. ¿Cómo? Es fácil, es desagradablemente fácil.

Kagura abrió un poco los ojos al sentir que Sougo comenzaba a moverse, vio como él se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, tenía un mal presentimiento.- ¿Q-Que estas ha-haciendo? – Pregunto con su voz débil. Sougo la ignoro y continuo acercándose a sus labios, mientras que aun la sostenía con fuerza, lentamente fue posando sus labios sobre los de ella para finalmente terminar en un gran beso.

…...

_**¿Madao besara a Gin? ¿Podrá Gin reaccionar antes de que el viejo inútil lo bese? ¿Tsukuyo y Sacchan se darán cuenta a tiempo de lo que está pasando y detendrán su pelea para concentrarse en separar a Madao de su amado Gin-san? **_

_**¿Los comentarios agudos de los fans finalmente harán que Shinpachi e Hijikata se suiciden? **_

_**¿Tama experimentara lo que es el "amor"? ¿Yamazaki lograra que Tama se vuelva más humana?**_

_**¿Logrará Catherine encontrar la cámara?**_

_**¿Kondou murió? ¿Kyuubei y Otae sentirán pena por él alguna vez? **_

_**¿Sougo lograra evitar la muerte de Kagura con ese beso? ¿O todo habrá sido en vano?**_

_**¿Se develara la extraña conducta de Zensou? **_

_**¿Este fic es un fracaso?**_

_**Descúbranlo en el último capítulo de este fic de m#erda :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

Madao está a punto de besar a Gintoki, mientras que Sacchan y Tsukuyo siguen su pelea.

Shinpachi e Hijikata se comen las pastillas tranquilizantes para poner fin a sus miserables vidas y de que sus fans se retracten sobre sus insultos y tengan un poco de consideración con ellos.

Yamazaki besó a Tama, mientras que Catherine sigue sin hallar la cámara para guardar el recuerdo.

Kyuubei y Otae parece que finalmente acabaron con Kondou.

Sougo besa a Kagura con la esperanza de que ésta no muera congelada.

En ese momento Kondou, Yamazaki, Hijikata, Sougo, Kagura, Gintoki, Shinpachi y Sacchan despiertan en habitaciones diferentes. Kagura junto a Sougo, en otra habitación Shinpachi junto a Hijikata, en otra Kondou, en otra Yamazaki, en otra Gintoki y Sacchan en el ante techo de la habitación de Gintoki.

Kagura despierta en el suelo y Sougo está a unos pasos de ella, también en el suelo.- ¿Uh? ¿Qué paso? –

-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí si estábamos en la carnicería? – Pregunto Sougo despertándose.

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de ese cuarto, inmediatamente los otros también salieron de allí. Se encontraron con una casa vieja muy grande.- ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Y qué paso? – Pregunto Gintoki fuera de la casa.

-Bienvenidos a la casa de mi padre.- Comento Zensou desde el techo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Gintoki.

-Quería agradecerles a todos por cooperar en mi entrenamiento de ninjustu.- Comento bajando del techo, con una Jump en mano.

-¿Ninjustu? – Preguntaron todos a la vez, excepto Sacchan.

-Así es, ustedes fueron mis conejillos de india para mi entrenamiento de ilusiones.- Sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto Hijikata.

-¡¿Entonces nada de lo que vimos paso en realidad?! – Pregunto Yamazaki desilusionado.

-Así es.-

-¡Maldito…! – Exclamo Kagura apretando su puño.

-De hecho yo ya sabía de esto…- Comento Sacchan.- Como yo soy una ninja puedo darme cuenta de cuando algo es una ilusión o no, por lo que Zensou dijo que lo ayudara, y como recompensa haría una escena sado-masoquista con Gin-san, ¡pero no lo hizo! ¡Maldito mentiroso! – Exclamo molesta.

-Vamos, no te enojes. La ilusión no debía salir del cuadro, una escena tuya con Gintoki sería muy irreal ¿no lo crees? – Pregunto con su tono habitual, y Sacchan miro hacia otro lado molesta.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo calificarían mi ninjustu? – Pregunto alegre. Todos tenían sus frentes negras, y sus ojos también. Kagura trono sus dedos, y los demás desenvainaron sus espadas.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunto inocente mientras todos se lanzaron sobre él, dejándole más hemorragias de las que ya tenía.- ¡NOOOO! – Fue lo último que se le oyó decir al ninja.

De pronto, Kondou se despertó.- Ohh, vaya. Todo eso fue una pesadilla.- Dijo aliviado, pero un olor a banana lo hizo despabilarse. Miro bien y se encontraba en la jaula del zoológico.- ¡¿Por qué?! – Pregunto alarmado. De pronto se apareció la gorila detrás de él.- ¡Nooo! ¡¿Por qué tu estas aquí?! ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla! – Exclamo horrorizado, mientras que la gorila se posaba encima de él.- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Gorila alzada! – Exclamo tratando de empujarla lejos de él, pero ella se resistía.

-Papá, ¿Qué están haciendo esos dos gorilas? – Pregunto un niño.

-Se están casando hijo, mejor vámonos, dejémosles un poco de intimidad.- Comento el padre llevándose lejos a su hijo.

-¡Esperen! ¡No queremos intimidad! ¡Por favor, SAQUENME DE AQUIII! – Exclamo desesperado.

**FIN**

**Gracias por leer este loco fanfic :3 Soy algo lenta para escribir fics, pero seguiré haciéndolos, no desesperen! (¿?) xD **


End file.
